Love Triangle
by airbed
Summary: Arthur loves Merlin, Merlin loves Lancelot, Lancelot loves Arthur...this is the story of how they discover one anothers feelings and what happens. First slash so be nice. Pairings as stated. Will be graphic.


**Note: You should know that this is set as if Lancelot was not expelled from Camelot and he remains a knight.**

The day was hot. It was midday and the sun blazed high in the sky casting a blistering glow on everything below it. The animals in the fields sought shelter in the shade from overhanging trees or in the coolness of trickling streams. The grass on which they grazed was yellowing and parched. There had not been rain for many days. The people that inhabited the villages had retreated into their homes, wary of heat stroke and burning. They were not used to such weather. Britain was a wet place after all – overcast and cold.

However, despite the fact that all the peasants were not working because of the heat there was still someone hard at work. In the castle grounds, in the training quarter, there was a young man practising his swordsmanship. In his hand he held the glinting blade that he twisted and stabbed and sliced with, attacking the grass man in front of him. He lurched backwards and forwards, breathing heavily with exertion, as he trained. Stripped from the waste upwards his well muscled torso glistened with sweat and his large biceps rippled on his arms.

In the shadow of the colonnades stood another boy watching, his blue eyes followed the movement of the swordsman avidly. He loved the way the man's dark skin shone in the sunlight and how his hair stuck to his brow with moisture. The boy knew he could stand and stare all day but he had other things to do, chores which must be completed. He tore his eyes from the magnificent body before him and stepped towards the castle doors. Only to run straight into a very solid object. His nose slammed hard into bone and he felt a searing agony spear through his head. He brought his hands up to cup the injured body part. A warm liquid oozed into his palms.

"Whoa! Sorry Merlin!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, steadying him as he swayed with shock and hurt. The voice was familiar but through his pain induced haze it was hard to place. "Are you okay? Damn, you're bleeding. Should I fetch Gaius?" Merlin tried to shake his head but staggered as he realised what a mistake that was. "Are you sure?"

"I'n mufline. Nufywn a phwu minuites cernt phwix."

"What? Do you want a handkerchief?" Merlin took the white cloth that was thrust at him and replaced his blood drenched hand with it.

"Tanks," he murmured, still with his head tipped forward.

"As I said, Merlin, I'm sorry. Where were you off to in such a rush anyway?"

"Looking for you," the young man's voice was less muffled as he removed the handkerchief for a moment.

"Well, I was looking for you too. What were you doing down here anyway?"

"Um…" Merlin paused, unsure of how to phrase his answer. He decided for the truth. "Watching Lancelot practice."

"Ah, he is good isn't he?"

"Very," the manservant answered, glad that his reason was not arousing suspicion. "Will you excuse me now? I need to clean myself up. I'll come find you in a bit. Ok?" Then the wounded boy hurried away, his nose still staunched by the cloth, dark haired head down.

Arthur watched the boy go with longing eyes. He felt terrible. When he'd come in search of his manservant he'd found him watching young Sir Lancelot with an awed expression on his face. If the prince cared to admit it, the boy's intense gaze focussed solely at the newest addition to the castle hurt him. He knew Merlin's feelings towards the knight: the servant adored him. Whenever Arthur couldn't find his friend for whatever reason he could be certain that the youth would be with Lancelot. And as said before it _hurt _him - tore at his heart strings and forced a lump in his throat. For several months now Arthur had nursed feelings towards Merlin that could not be dissimilar to the ones Merlin had for Lancelot. He valued the manservant more than a servant and more than a friend. Obviously he'd had to keep those feelings hidden; it would not do for the future King of Camelot to be attracted to a man! It was taboo. However, no matter how much he fought his feelings nothing changed.

So when he'd found Merlin down here he'd stayed to watch the boy hoping to see how the servant really felt. What he hadn't bargained on was the young man abruptly turning and smashing his nose on Arthur's shoulder. The sound had been sickening and the prince was immediately concerned for his friend's health. Seeing the blood had upset him more than he'd let on to Merlin. He'd hurt the boy and that stung.

Trying to rid himself of his guilt ridden thoughts, Arthur faced the training ground and decided to watch the object of Merlin's affections. The prince doubted whether Lancelot had even noticed Merlin's presence or his kindness towards him and Arthur hated him for such callousness. Had it been him he would've returned Merlin's caring gestures. But it wasn't and he had to accept that.

Lancelot was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes on him and he shifted slightly catching sight of a broad shouldered young man with shiny golden hair watching him. Despite the heat Lancelot felt a shiver travel up his spine, leaving his nerves tingling and excitement flowing through his veins. Prince Arthur was watching _him_. It was one of the first times Arthur had spared him a second glance since he was accepted by the King finally into the Knights of Camelot. It thrilled him.

Prince Arthur was his idol but also he was much more to Lancelot. The young knight had held him in such regard long before meeting him – hearing about the tales and legends of Arthur and his knights – but he hadn't realised just how handsome the king-to-be was before he finally set eyes on him. With his fantastic athletic physique and his angular, high cheek boned face it wasn't hard to see why all the women were lusting after him. Lancelot felt he hadn't stood a chance.

Lunging ferociously at the dummy with a new found vigour, the knight drove his sword straight through the chest cavity. He paused for a second, the blade of his weapon buried up to the hilt in the grass man; before he yanked it back out with a grunt. When he glanced back at the colonnade it was empty.

* * *

Merlin had cleaned up his nose and his face was clear of blood. He no longer looked like a vampire with messy table manners. Unfortunately he had not mopped himself quite quickly enough to hide it from Gwen who had walked into the room and screamed when she caught sight of him. The handmaiden hadn't stopped shrieking until he placed a quietening hand over her mouth.

"It's just a nose bleed," he said reassuringly.

She had helped him with the cleaning, gently wiping away the scarlet blood that had already crusted on his face and stemming the rest of the flow with cotton. It was after she left that there was a knock on his door.

Subconsciously Merlin tugged at the cotton bunging up his nose wondering if the person that had come to his door was Lancelot. If it was he didn't want the man to see him looking like this with a swollen nose. He would look ridiculous. In spite of his worry he called for whoever it was to come in. The door creaked open and a golden head popped round the corner. There was a guilty expression on Arthur's face.

"Hullo, Merlin," he greeted the boy as he stepped into the room, "I'm glad you aren't looking so bloody anymore. You should really watch where you are going in future though." As Arthur spoke his eyes took in the room and the man in it. With those two cotton buds hanging out of Merlin's nose the prince couldn't help but chuckle – he looked so endearing.

"Are you laughing at me?" The young magician's brow knotted and he ran a hand through his hair making it stick up in disarray. He looked like a disgruntled child and Arthur spluttered with laughter. This caused Merlin to frown at him even more. "No need to be subtle then…." The manservant turned from his master and pulled the cotton from his nose in a violent action. That was when Arthur realised he had really embarrassed his friend.

"Look, Merlin, I'm sorry," the prince reached out and put a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. The other boy spun round, his sapphire eyes unreadable and his lips set in a tight line.

Arthur was truly sorry for the initial physical pain he'd caused the manservant and even more sorry now he'd caused him mental pain too – humiliation. He hated the expression he'd put on Merlin's face. The guilty hand gripped his heart again and twisted fiercely, punishing him. He needed to rid himself of the agony before he collapsed. Without thinking the young man lurched forward and planted his lips on Merlin's. They were softer than he had expected, supple and smooth. However, the texture was ripped away suddenly as the sorcerer pulled back with an agonised look in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Merlin…I thought….please…." Arthur was horribly aware how desperate he sounded - how frantic. It was pathetic, the way he couldn't control himself, he had obviously upset the manservant. Despite this his mouth was still burning from Merlin's touch and he could feel something stirring in his loins.

Merlin was astonished, he couldn't help but be. This was the most unexpected thing that had happened to him since he discovered he could move objects with his mind. He had never once considered Arthur having amorous feeling towards him. It was so unreal. However, even though he'd pulled back, Merlin hadn't disliked the kiss, it had been….nice. When the young warlock had first come into the prince's service he had had a minor crush on Arthur but had dismissed it as stupid and trivial. He had no idea his feelings would be reciprocated.

"Merlin?" The voice was soft, unsure of itself. Merlin was sure he'd never heard such a tone from Arthur.

"Yes?" The boy's skin tingled with sudden anticipation. He wanted to feel those lips again.

"Merlin you are aware that I….that I love you, right?"

Before the magician had a chance to reply the chamber door burst open and in stepped Sir Lancelot.


End file.
